Recuerdos Calientes
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: Las manos del francés tomaron posesión de su cintura; Arthur parpadeó aletargado mientras Francis acercaba cada vez más su rostro al suyo. Sus labios se detuvieron a centímetros de los suyos. Francia/Inglaterra.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, el Eurostar sería de vital importancia.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, libros voladores que golpean (?).

**Parejas involucradas:** Francia/Inglaterra.

**Palabras:** 2,043.

**Resumen:** Las manos del francés tomaron posesión de su cintura; Arthur parpadeó aletargado mientras Francis acercaba cada vez más su rostro al suyo. Sus labios se detuvieron a centímetros de los suyos.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados:** La Guerra de los Cien Años. Mención a Guillermo el Conquistador, aunque no tiene mucho que ver. Relaciones de ambos países en el presente.

**Nota de autor:** Guten morgen/tag/nacht! Nuevamente el FrUK me trae a las pistas. Algo que escribí en poco tiempo –unas tres horas-, simplemente para satisfacer mis deseos de lemon.

Las pocas traducciones necesarias las encontrarán al final del capítulo, como es acostumbrado. No cuesta nada dejar un comentario. ¡Únanse al dar amor con comentarios! Francis estaría orgulloso ;n; -No soy de las que reciben muchos comentarios, pero creo que de vez en cuando me vendría bien leer sus opiniones ;A; Para mejorar, digo yo-.

* * *

**Recuerdos Calientes**

Francis entrecerró sus azules ojos. Lo tenía más que claro. Arthur ya no era un niño. No. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con rabia; sus manos se aferraban a su camisa, intentando pronunciar una amenaza, cuando todo lo que podía hacer era maldecirlo. Claro, no de facto, sino con malas palabras, ofensas nada más. No se le había pasado por la mente aún el poder maldecirlo literalmente; usando sus habilidades para hacer algún tipo de pócima que transformara al orgulloso joven francés en una rana.

En cambio, lo tenía frente a sus ojos, mirándolo con suma indiferencia mientras él se desvivía en malas palabras.

El francés hizo un gesto y apartó sus manos de la tela suave de su camisa. Se acomodó el abrigo y suspiró.

—No tienes remedio alguno, Britania.

— ¡Te he dicho que soy Inglaterra, rana inmunda!—gritó el joven de cejas espesas, exasperándose.

Bonnefoy sonrió con suficiencia y se volvió a atar el cabello con su cinta celeste. El fragor de la batalla callejera había hecho que su cabello largo se desordenara, y ahora que los puños limpios se habían detenido, al fin pudo volver a atar las finas hebras doradas en una cola de caballo simple.

Kirkland escupió.

—Aunque te llames Inglaterra ahora, no tienes modales. —bufó el galo, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía aquel gesto, que alcanzó a notar el grosor que había adquirido su cintura en esos años. Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, y el inglés le seguía los pasos.

—Tú sigues siendo condenadamente diabólico, Francia. —suspiró su adversario, sacudiéndose el polvo del cabello.

Se habían revolcado en el suelo al pelear; el inglés fue prácticamente arrastrado por la tierra antes de lograr echar al francés al suelo con él.

Francis sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No me importa. Deberías reconocer que Guillermo era francés. Pues lo era, ¿verdad?

Arthur volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—A nadie le importa si lo era, imbécil.

Francis quería reclamar el poder de la isla a como diera lugar –la guerra se podía vislumbrar para un par de años más tarde-, pero Arthur no iba a dejarlo así nada más. Obviamente, Arthur quería que alguien de su tierra tomara el poder; no ese sinvergüenza francés.

Esta vez fue Bonnefoy quien lo llevó a estrellarse contra el muro del callejón.

Aún era _condenadamente_ fuerte.

—A mi me importa, querido _Angleterre_. —le sopló en el oído.

Arthur se estremeció e intentó empujarle. Francis estaba plantado al suelo.

—Dime algo, _Angleterre_. Ahora que eres un "hombre"… ¿Sigues siendo tan virgen como siempre? ¿Alguien te ha hecho lo que yo quiero hacerte?

El inglés captó el tono de burla, que luego cambió a seducción, sin embargo, no entendió bien el contexto de su última pregunta. Entrecerró los ojos de un modo casi sensual, que sorprendió al francés en medio de su flirteo.

—Claro que no, idiota. Soy joven pero no imbécil como tú… A-Además, lo que quieres hacerme lo he hecho más de una vez…

— ¿Ya fuiste tomado por alguien más…?

La expresión derrotada de Francis y lo repentino de su pregunta le hizo sentirse arrepentido de hablar sin saber a qué se refería el mayor.

—I-Idiota… ¿Qué esperabas?—y sin embargo, siguió con su juego de creerse un adulto.

Ante los ojos de los humanos sólo tenía dieciséis años. Francis parecía de diecinueve.

El francés se alejó, con la mirada perdida, y le cogió fuertemente por la muñeca.

—Sígueme. —dijo, para luego soltarle y caminar entre la gente del mercado.

Arthur le siguió algunos metros atrás, y se detuvo al verlo abrir la puerta de una taberna.

Francis le hizo una seña. Arthur se acercó.

— ¿Por qué a una taberna? ¿Me quieres invitar a beber, idiota?—preguntó Arthur, confundido.

Francis suspiró. Le hizo una seña a una joven sentada junto a una puerta. La joven le indicó la puerta y asintió, en silencio. El francés cogió la mano de su eterno enemigo y cruzó la estancia hasta la puerta, arrastrando consigo a Arthur.

El inglés entró primero. Francis le dio unas monedas a la jovencita, que salió corriendo del lugar. Luego, cerró la puerta con una llave y miró al inglés con pesar.

Arthur exploró el cuarto con la mirada. La cama tendida y limpia, la vela apagada en el velador. Las cortinas que escondían un armario.

Francis gruñó frente a él.

Las manos del francés tomaron posesión de su cintura; Arthur parpadeó aletargado mientras Francis acercaba cada vez más su rostro al suyo. Sus labios se detuvieron a centímetros de los suyos.

El sonrojo atosigó a Arthur. Francis pareció sonreír. Sus ojos azules, entrecerrados, hicieron que el inglés cerrara los suyos con fuerza, sin querer ver lo que fuese a ocurrir. Los dientes de Francis se cerraron en torno a su nariz.

—Lo supuse. Pese a todo, eres demasiado inocente. —murmuró el francés.

Arthur quiso quejarse, abriendo los ojos de par en par ante el comentario, pero apenas separó sus labios, los experimentados del francés se cerraron en torno a los suyos, atrapándolo en un ósculo mareador.

Los sabores convergían en los labios del francés y en su saliva. La calidez del Mar Mediterráneo, la suavidad de sus flores, la dulzura de su vino, la potencia de sus quesos… Todo.

El inglés cerró con fuerza sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella mezcla de sabores y sensaciones. Su lengua fue rozada por la de Francis, que gustoso paladeaba el sabor fuerte de la sal de sus costas, la humedad de sus bosques lluviosos, la virginidad de sus tierras inexploradas.

El francés acompañó el beso con caricias que regaba sobre el costado de Arthur; sus manos se metieron bajo la ropa del británico con rapidez, y antes de que la joven nación de ojos verdes pudiera intentar frenarlo, habían caído a la cama.

El cuerpo de la poderosa nación francesa le atrapó contra el colchón.

Francis besó su cuello, liberando al fin los labios ahora rojos del inglés, mientras sus manos acariciaban los blancos acantilados de Dover. Arthur se estremeció y dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello largo que caía como mechas suaves junto al rostro del galo.

El gabacho le abrió la camisa. Arthur se sonrojó un poco más. Los ojos azules de Francis se posaron en los suyos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó con una sonrisa sensual el francés.

—Apresúrate. —contestó simplemente el inglés, lanzándole una mirada de aburrimiento fingido. —Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, _frog_.

El francés soltó un suspiro que se detuvo en la piel del torso del inglés.

—Realmente te han cambiado…—bufó luego, bajando la cabeza.

Sus dedos se detuvieron en los bosques inexplorados del norte. Arthur tuvo que ahogar un gemido para no delatarse. No ahora que se había proclamado maduro por completo.

Francis sintió que al poco de acariciarle por sobre la ropa, Arthur se encontraba excitado. El inglés se aferró a la cama cuando sus pantalones le fueron quitados. Por cuenta propia, se quitó la camisa. Francis le abrió las piernas, haciéndose espacio. Acarició el miembro erecto de Arthur y dejó que su lengua incursionara en aquel terreno virgen.

Arthur se llevó una mano a los labios y se mordió el dorso al sentir cómo su virginidad se iba de la mano del francés al que declaraba odiar.

Los labios del francés se cerraron alrededor de su miembro. Podía sentir la lengua caliente y húmeda del mayor lamiéndole con experticia la punta, aún dentro de su boca. ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho aquello ya, en el continente? Arthur desconocía el número de personas que habían yacido con aquel francés, pero le quedaba sumamente claro que el número era bastante grande.

Los dedos delgados de Francis acariciaron los testículos del inglés. Él arqueó la espalda involuntariamente. Francis estuvo a punto de morderlo ante el movimiento inesperado. Arthur se mordía la piel con fuerza cuando sus ojos al fin enfocaron su rostro.

El líquido cada vez más abundante en su boca le avisó que debía detenerse para hacer algo diferente. Con un sonido suave, sus labios se alejaron del miembro duro del inglés. Sus dedos dejaron de tocarle los testículos y se dirigieron un poco más abajo. Arthur detuvo su mano, sujetándole la muñeca con la suya.

—Francis, ¿no es hora de que también te… quites la ropa?—preguntó tímido.

El francés sintió que su miembro estaba siendo estimulado por la voz suave del inglés y por su petición. Asintió y se quitó el abrigo. Lo dejó caer al suelo. Hizo lo mismo con su camisa y sus botas. Sólo por el placer de quedar en ventaja sobre el británico, no se quitó los pantalones. Su erección se hacía más grande a cada momento que pasaba. Sabía que ahora sólo debía preparar la entrada del menor y luego podría satisfacer todos sus deseos.

Uno de sus dedos acarició la entrada del inglés suavemente. Un gemido rompió el silencio. Francis dirigió la mirada al rostro del joven de cejas espesas y sonrió.

—Parece que no te está siendo desagradable hacerlo con tu enemigo…—dijo, relamiéndose los labios.

Arthur se acomodó en la cama. Sus piernas abiertas provocaron enormemente al francés.

—Claro que sí… Sólo… Apresúrate. —contestó él, enjugándose los ojos algo llorosos.

Francis suspiró y dejó que uno de sus dedos ingresara en la entrada ya algo dilatada del británico. Arthur recogió las piernas levemente y se aferró a las sábanas, aguantando un gemido. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron al contener la respiración.

El galo comenzó a introducir y a sacar su dedo del interior del inglés, que había comenzado a morderse la lengua para no gemir y avergonzarse a sí mismo frente a su enemigo.

Un nuevo dedo ingresó, girando suavemente en su interior. Otro gemido se le escapó al ser inesperado. Francis sonrió satisfecho. Aquellos gemidos le estaban excitando más y más.

Arthur se echó atrás. El gabacho de ojos azules como el canal de La Mancha lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Arthur?

El inglés se sentó en la cama, jadeando.

—N-No quiero que… —soltó.

Su voz se había puesto grave. Francis lo consideró demasiado sensual al intentar hacerse de rogar. Lo cogió del hombro y lo volvió a recostar, contra su voluntad, en la cama. El británico gimió al sentir que algo nuevo invadía su cuerpo.

Francis se había bajado los pantalones y guiaba su miembro dentro del delicioso cuerpo delgado del británico.

Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza al dejar escapar un gemido grave. Su mano se alzó hacia el rostro de Francis, y lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar alejarlo.

—N-No lo hagas muy rápido… —murmuró.

Francis frenó en seco. Su miembro se mantuvo dentro del inglés.

— ¿Tanto me odias que a pesar de ya haber sido tomado, no me permitirás hacerte mío como corresponde…? Sólo esta vez, Arthur…

—No he sido tomado, imbécil. —gruñó el británico, cubriéndose los ojos llorosos con las manos.

El galo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que una de las manos del inglés le acarició los cabellos. Él sólo atinó a cogerle la mano y besársela.

— ¿No… has sido tomado?

—Claro que no, idiota. ¿Crees que soy como tú?—bufó el británico, entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes. —No pensé que te referías a esto cuando me lo dijiste…

—Entonces… Lo mejor será no continuar. No quiero dejarte con un trauma por esto… —suspiró Francis.

Arthur le tironeó el cabello.

— ¡Francis! ¡Si ya comenzaste, _deberías_ terminar! ¿No es así?—gruñó Arthur, entornando los ojos. —O eso me enseñaste tú…—continuó, sonrojándose.

El francés pareció pensarlo antes de retirar un poco su miembro, para entrar nuevamente hasta el fondo. Arthur soltó un nuevo gemido. Francis sonrió y besó el cuello del joven de cabellos dorados que se sonrojaba ante sus acciones.

Sentado en el pequeño sofá, Arthur bordaba un pañuelo. Los recuerdos que invadieron su mente le hicieron sonrojarse más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Francis alzó su mirada del periódico y la posó en las mejillas rojas del británico.

— ¿Te pasa algo, _Royaume Uni_?—soltó, volviendo a pasear sus ojos oceánicos por el papel.

Arthur desvió la mirada.

—Nada. Sólo recuerdos.

—Deben ser recuerdos muy calientes… —masculló el francés.

Arthur le aventó un libro, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus mejillas volvían a su color normal.

**Traducciones que en un día normal de verano, tras usar estupefacientes, pueden ser necesarias con ahínco (?)**

Angleterre: Inglaterra (francés)

Frog: Rana (inglés)

Royaume Uni: Reino Unido (francés)


End file.
